


Favorite Idiot

by weasleywood



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, can be seen as friendship but more of a pre-relationship, the ship is only barely there tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleywood/pseuds/weasleywood
Summary: Hannah thinks a lot and lately she's been thinking that Mike isn't so bad. Also, that they're in deep shit.





	Favorite Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> so this is more of a drabble-y oneshot and its not very super shippy BUT i wanted to start writing again and work my way up to longer better stuff. this is set when they take that hour break for amanda to suck some dick

Hannah was dirty and in pain and honestly wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week or two. Of course, her luck was shit so she was still stuck in an alien jungle with a bunch of idiots. Two of said idiots, already running off to do god knows what with each other and she didn't want to think about how eagerly Sam had followed behind them.

She shuddered and looked to the spire in the distance, her mind racing with theories. Any and none of them could be true, if she was being honest with herself. She had no more clue than the rest of them what was really going on, as much as she hated to admit it. They planned on moving to it when they finished resting but who's to say it wouldn't just become a giant laser and zap them all to dust before they even got there?

The whole situation was a fucking mess and the thoughts running through her mind were not helping her headache in the slightest. She sighed and took her helmet off, absently touching the slight bumps on her head. They had gone down a lot in the time since they've been here but remembering how she got them felt strange now, like it'd been months since the start of all this. She felt, in some ways, much older than that girl at the mall who just wanted to be able to stand up to some dumb bullies. Still, there was a voice in her head telling her how fucked up they’d all be by the end of this-if there even was an end to it. Maybe they’d spend the rest of their lives in strange worlds with strange creatures. Instinctively, another voice cursed at the thought of having to depend on this little band of makeshift heroes for any longer than necessary. However, as she looked over to where Mike was sitting against a bush, she thought that maybe they weren't all so bad.

The boy hadn’t gotten very far from her, couldn’t really with the rope tied between them, but with the distance and the way he hunched over himself she couldn't help but think about how small he looked. He was, technically, the largest of the group and definitely the strongest, but he didn't lack his share of insecurities and issues that made them each draw in on themselves at some point. She remembered how he mumbled and was constantly refusing to look anyone in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. She wondered if it was hard for him to be forced into a group like this, always feeling awkward and unsure around them when they weren’t fighting something. She knew, deep down, he must be a good person. He was the first to come help her all that time ago with the bullies and he was always standing up to fight with her when the time came.

After a few more moments of thought, she decided now might be the last time she’d get to actually talk with him without many interruptions. She walked along the line of rope until she was standing a few steps from where he sat.

“Mike?” she called out. He jumped a bit and his head snapped up to her, confusion and a bit of panic running through his eyes. He looked around quickly and started to reach for his axe. “No! No, no, no-Don’t worry! Nothing's going on, I just wanted to talk, calm the fuck down.” He breathed out what sounded like a sound of relief and settled back down, but he still seemed tense.

“Right, right. Okay. Yeah, um, sit down I guess,” he muttered. She plopped down beside him, scooting close enough to be able to lean against the same side of the bush behind them. He shifted a bit uncomfortably but didn’t protest.

“I just wanted to thank you for not being completely useless or an asshole for most of this,” she said plainly. “I feel like you're the one i can trust the most to have my back.”

She was looking over at him and he glanced up at her but quickly looked away again before speaking. “I just try not to die, to be honest.”

“A good goal,” she admitted. “But, still, I’m glad you’re here. You’ve definitely become my favorite out of all these morons.” With a sigh, she looked to the hatch on the ground a few yards away and tried not to think about what was going on with the rest of their party.

“Th-thanks, Hannah.” She turned back to see him still looking down at his hands in his lap, but there was a small smile on his face now. She smiled too and bumped their shoulders lightly.

“That also means i’m counting on you now, Jaundice, if i pass out again.” He snorted and met her eyes to nod at her. Her smile brightened and she could swear there was a bit of red coloring the boys cheeks, but she would keep quiet about that for now.

Instead, she shifted so she could lean more into him and rest her head on his shoulder. He tensed even more against her but he eventually moved to rest his head on hers. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the break in the madness, until the hatch opened and Sam peaked his head out.

“Yo, Mike, what the fuck, my dude? Getting cozy with nerd of the year over here?” he called as he made his way up. “Hannah, if you were looking for some companionship I coulda helped you out, know what I’m sayin’?”

A large part of her hoped the rest of them died here.

**Author's Note:**

> I may later on make this part of a series of hannah/mike oneshots but im not sure, tho i do want to write about them more cuz no one else really does much, but i havent written in a LONG ass time so i apologize if its not so good or there are any typos? (please point out any you see) and criticism is always welcome~(also what tf is their ship name? i want it to be mannah just cuz its nerdy sounding and hannah would appreciate that)


End file.
